


Lay Back In The Arms Of Someone

by fullmoon_nightowl



Series: masquerade [6]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Creature Jensen Ackles, M/M, Prince Jared Padalecki, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:07:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23654353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullmoon_nightowl/pseuds/fullmoon_nightowl
Summary: Written for this prompt: Prince Jared is on the run in the wilderness, just ahead of the soldiers who assassinated his mother the Queen and are now tracking him down to kill him. As the soldiers draw near, Jared ducks into a hidden cave, his only chance to escape detection. In the cave is an ancient being, who wraps Jared in his many limbs, promises he'll let him go if Jared gives himself up to him. Jared has to keep himself completely silent while getting fucked by the being's tentacles, waiting for the soldiers to pass by.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Series: masquerade [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1250426
Comments: 12
Kudos: 142
Collections: SPN_Masquerade Spring 2020





	Lay Back In The Arms Of Someone

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Sixth Round of the Supernatural Masquerade on livejournal.  
> Many thanks to ilikaicalie for being the bravest beta!

The cave was dark and Jared couldn’t make out how far it reached into the mountain. He had no idea if he was alone in here, but anything—even a hungry bear—would be better than getting caught by his traitorous uncle’s soldiers.

Even at fifteen, he’d known his mother was too lenient when she’d banished uncle Mark after a failed coup instead of killing him. Now, five years later, he was back and this time, he’d come with more soldiers. They slaughtered Jared’s mother and half her cabinet—Jared had barely escaped with his life.

Chad, his best friend and all-knowing stable boy, had smuggled him out of the castle and Jared had been running through the forest for the past week. He was tired and hungry and if he hadn’t found this cave, the soldiers would have caught him. As a matter of fact, he can still hear them searching the forest.

The cave is pretty well hidden behind an overgrowth of ivy, but Jared had felt the cold draft wafting through the leaves and he’d made a dash for it.

“He’s not here!” a voice yells from the outside.

“I just saw him! He must be here somewhere. Maybe he climbed a tree or something.”

“Just find him!”

Slowly, carefully, Jared inches deeper into the cave. If they find the entrance, he needs a good hiding spot. Who knows, maybe there’s even another exit.

Jared walks along the wall, using its guidance in the darkness. What sparse light falls into the cave’s entrance gets dimmer as he moves deeper into the cave and soon, Jared’s surrounded by utter darkness. He takes a deep breath, then stills to listen.

In the distance, he hears water dropping and another sound that he can't quite place. But something is moving. Jared freezes. He doesn’t dare breathe.

Something in the dark is moving, _sliding_. A snake?

Carefully, Jared takes a step back. Maybe he doesn’t need to be quite so deep in the cave after all.

“Oh no,” a deep, smooth voice says from the darkness, making goosebumps break out on Jared’s arms. “You just got here, little prince, no need to leave so quickly.”

Jared turns around and runs.

The slithering sound behind him intensifies and Jared stumbles quicker through the dark. He can see a glimmer of light ahead, the entrance to the cave and okay, maybe the soldiers are better than a speaking snake monster after all. His foot hits something squishy, he falls, but before he hits the ground a strong arm—body?—wraps itself around his middle and pulls him back against something solid. It feels slightly like a human chest.

Jared struggles and yelps and something wraps around the lower half of his face and holds his mouth shut.

“Shhh,” the creature says quietly. “You don’t want the soldiers to hear, do you?”

“We are not fucking leaving until you have searched every shrubbery and every tree in the vicinity!” an angry voice yells outside. “King Mark wants him drawn and quartered on the market square and if we can’t find the prince, it’s going to one of you stupid fucks up there instead!”

Jared closes his eyes and shakes his head.

“Good,” the voice rumbles. “Do you know who I am?”

Jared shakes his head again.

“Hm. Such a shame. But I guess even I have become too scary for your kingdom's bedtime stories. Made too many babies scream.” The creature chuckles and the chest Jared is pressed against vibrates.

“Then again, as much as I would like that, you probably shouldn't scream at all. At least not until the soldiers are gone.”

Jared frantically shakes his head, then pats against what’s wrapped around his mouth. It feels smooth and rounded, like the body of a snake or a lizard’s tail, except it’s not scaly.

“I’m going to take my arm away, but if you make a sound…”

The creature takes his arm away. Jared gulps in a deep breath.

“Hm, so pretty. You know, when the court still valued my council I would get so many pretty presents. I think we’re going to make up for lost time. And you are certainly beautiful enough.”

“What?” Jared croaks out, but the arm is back, gently tapping against his lips.

“Shhh. Just let me see you.”

Suddenly Jared is surrounded by a mass of appendages, jointless and smooth, their tips tugging at his clothes. Oh no. Bile rises in Jared’s throat. This can’t be happening.

“No use fighting, little prince,” the creature murmurs. “And remember, we’re not alone in this forest.”

Jared grinds his teeth and blinks against the tears burning in his eyes. He’s not going to cry. He is going to get through this, and when the monster is done, he’ll make his escape. Jared is not going to give up.

Almost carefully, the creature's many tentacles open Jared’s pants, pull off his coat, vest, and shirt. His pants and underwear follow, pulled down with his boots. It’s chilly in the cave, but the creature just makes low rumbling noises and its limbs wind around Jared, the friction warming his cold skin. They wrap around his ankles, up his calves and knees, spreading open his legs and Jared bites the inside of his mouth so he won’t scream at the alien touch.

“Don’t worry, little prince, I’ll be gentle.”

Jared flinches, but the creature has wrapped two thick tentacles around his torso and two slimmer ones wind around his wrists. Another one traces his throat, moves lower and teases his nipples. Jared feels them tighten and tries to evade the tentacle, but all it does is push him further back into the solid body of this thing. It speaks so it must have a mouth, but Jared does not dare look back. No telling what human-monster horror he’d find.

The tentacle that held his mouth closed is back, but this time it presses against his lips with the tip.

“Come on, princeling, let me inside.”

“Wha—” Jared’s cut off when the tentacle pushes into his mouth.

Jared sputters, tries to push it out with his tongue, but the creature just laughs, the tentacle tangling with his tongue in a mockery of a real kiss. Enraged, Jared bites down.

The creature hisses and all of its limbs tighten around Jared. He gasps, tries to breathe, but his chest feels like it’s getting crushed.

“None of that, princeling,” the creature grinds out. “Behave.”

The tentacles loosen their hold infinitesimally. “Or maybe… there’s another way… But no more biting, little prince. Or you wish your uncle would draw and quarter you.”

Jared swallows, but this time when the tentacle returns to his mouth, he doesn’t bite down.

When he feels another tentacle slide up the inside of his thigh, it’s a close call though. He can’t think about what’s coming, tries to imagine he’s somewhere else, anywhere but here, but instead of breaching him, the tentacle wraps around his soft dick.

With pumping, almost undulating motions, it engulfs his entire dick and slowly massages him. To his horror, his body reacts to it. He makes an involuntary sound, but the tentacle keeps working.

Jared refuses to think about, can’t engage with it, but then another tentacle joins and tugs on his balls. The pain is sharp enough to pull him back into reality and make him gasp.

“That’s it,” the creature says quietly. “Stay here with me, princeling.”

The tentacles keep massaging his entire body, and Jared’s getting sensory overload from all the pressure and the friction. Especially the friction around his dick is rhythmic and perfect and when his dick starts leaking precome, the glide gets even smoother.

“Yes. Relax and enjoy my touch, little prince.”

Jared’s cheeks heat in shame and he screws his eyes shut, even though it’s dark in the cave. More tentacles hold his body, cradle him in smooth and strong arms, almost swaddling him. But whenever Jared moves and twitches, they loosen and give him room. Jared refuses to enjoy it. His traitorous body does not obey him

Two more tentacles cup his ass, massaging his cheeks and Jared knows what’s next. The thought horrifies him, but his balls and cock ache from stimulation and he can’t stop his hips from moving.

The two tentacles spread him open and another one slides between his cheeks and explores his hole. Jared swallows and tries to brace for the pain, but it’s gentle, probing and withdrawing, massaging his rim. He’s so sensitive there and the tentacle knows just how to touch him.

Jared moans around the tentacle filling his mouth, and it pushes in deeper, almost gagging him.

“Shhh, little prince.” The creature sounds amused. “The soldiers are still close.”

Oh God. They can’t find him, especially not like this. Jared can’t even imagine what he must look like, naked and spread open. Shame heats his skin, but then the tentacle pushes inside of him and Jared shudders in pleasure. It’s smooth and thick and almost immediately finds his sweet spot inside him.

Jared’s entire body jerks and the tentacle keeps massaging his sweet spot with its tip. Jared’s balls are tightening and he can feel his orgasm approaching quickly. The tentacle around his dick speeds up and his hips stutter, not knowing whether to go forward or backward.

“Yes. Come for me, princeling.”

More tentacles push against his rim and his dick is getting massaged quick and tight until it’s all too much and Jared shudders and comes hard.

The tentacles stroke him through it, but slow down and soften their grip around his dick. The one inside his mouth withdraws and comes back, rubbing his tongue and Jared’s mouth answers automatically before he becomes aware of what he’s doing and he stops, ashamed and disgusted at himself.

The tentacle in his ass is still inside him, slowly thrusting in and out but careful not to overstimulate him.

His hair is sticky with sweat, but when he tries to wipe it away, the tentacles around his wrist stop him. Jared tries for a weak moment of protest and shakes his head back.

“Oh, I see. Don’t worry my little prince,” the creature murmurs. “I will take care of you.”

A tentacle comes up and gently pushes his hair out of his face, caresses his cheek before slithering down his body, flicking his nipple and making him flinch. It comes up again, patting his cheek and his head.

“You can rest soon,” the creature says. “First though…”

The tentacle inside of him moves faster again.

Jared makes a noise of protest, but the creature shushes him. “The soldiers, Jared.”

Jared slumps, lets his body completely sink into the tentacles. There are still more now, he thinks, making a bed for his body. They’re all petting him, and the ones around his dick and balls are massaging him. His dick hardens again and his ass throbs when the tentacle penetrating him starts moving inside of him. Then a second one pushes against his rim.

No. Jared frantically shakes his head. That’s too much, he can’t take that much, but all the creature does is intensify its petting and then breach him with another tentacle.

Jared sucks hard on the tentacle in his mouth and his fingers dig into the tentacles holding his hands. He’s never been so stretched, so full before and it hurts, but his dick throbs and against his will, his body wants more.

The first tentacle continues massaging his sweet spot while the other one pushes deeper inside of him, pulls out, fucks him in a slow and languid rhythm. It’s too much, he’s so full, he can’t take it, stretched too much.

The tentacle withdraws and Jared wants to breathe a sigh of relief, but then it pulls out all the way, teasing his opening in small, patting motions, pulling at his rim and Jared feels empty all of a sudden even though the smaller tentacle is still inside of him. Yet he needs more, needs to be filled, needs to be fucked. A sob makes its way past the tentacle in his mouth, Jared wants to trash and scream, can’t believe it, but he _needs_ it, so bad, and he strains back.

“Ah.” The creature’s voice is satisfied and the tentacle returns, fills him quickly, massaging his insides and Jared sobs with relief. More tentacles cup his ass, massage the flesh and put more pressure on the tentacles inside of him. His belly feels like it’s bulging, it’s so full and heavy. The sensation is only broken by the occasional flick against his nipples or balls, so full that he just wants to come, but one of the tentacles is wrapped around his balls and he can’t.

He’s straining, writhing, trying to get more, more friction, more fullness, and the creature gives it to him. Jared gasps for air, the tentacle in his mouth withdraws and pushes in, flicks his tongue and lips before sliding back inside.

Jared sobs with how much it all is, can’t take it anymore. “Please, please.”

He only realizes then that the tentacle is just teasing his lips and he can speak again, that he’s begging like a common whore and he snaps his head forward, sucks on the tentacle so he won’t talk.

“Ah my little prince, so pretty. So good.”

The tentacle around Jared’s balls loosens the same time the other tentacles around him tighten, pressure everywhere and the two tentacles in his ass speed up and press in deeper, fill him more and Jared feels fit to burst.

“Come, my princeling,” The creature’s voice is just a low rumble in Jared’s ears, but it goes straight to his cock. “I’ve got you,” the creature whispers, tentacles wrapping around his hands and allowing him to hold on. “I’ve got you.”

With another deep push, Jared comes violently, his scream only muffled by the tentacle pressing against his mouth. Waves of pleasure wreck his body and he sinks bonelessly into the mass of tentacles that hold him so gently, softly stroking his skin.

The tentacles unwrap his dick and balls and the large one withdraws from his hole, only the smaller one remaining inside, filling him in an almost comforting way.

Another tentacle comes up to stroke his sweaty face. “You’ve done so well. Close your eyes, little prince, and rest.”

Jared’s exhausted and wrung out, but he’s also warm and loose-limbed and for the first time in a week, he’s not scared to get murdered as soon as he stops looking over his shoulder. He lets his eyes fall close and falls asleep.

When Jared wakes with a start, he’s lying on a bed of tentacles, several of them blanketing him. He yelps and fights to get upright. The tentacles move with him, putting him on his feet. Jared sways and stumbles. His ass throbs in pain and his mouth is dried out.

“You did good, little prince,” the creature says from the darkness.

They must be closer to the entrance to the cave because Jared can see the faint rays of light coming on from the outside and the outline of the creature. A mass of tentacles and emerging from it a human-like torso and head. But Jared does not want to see the creature’s face.

Instead, he looks around the cave for his clothes. He spots them off to the side, neatly folded. Carefully, he walks over to them, and the creature neither speaks nor stops him.

When he’s done, he faces the creature again.

“Who are you?” he asks.

“I have many names, little prince, but you may call me Jensen.” The creature—Jensen—pauses. “Your ancestors came to this cave quite frequently, to ask for guidance and favors.”

“And you did this to all of them?” Jared asks. He doesn’t know why this information makes him feel hollow and dirty.

“Every sacrifice is different,” Jensen says. “I ask different things of everyone who comes in here.”

Jared swallows. “Why did you—”

“Your reward,” Jensen cuts him off. A tentacle comes out of the dark. It’s a deep green, almost shimmers in the darkness. It presents a little stone to Jared. It’s just a few shades lighter than the tentacle and a light glows in its center.

“I don’t want anything from you,” Jared spits out.

“You make a sacrifice to me, I will reward you,” the creature says more coolly now. “You will take this, and you will defeat your uncle.”

For a long moment, Jared just stares. But his mother is dead. The council is dead. His uncle will starve the country to sleep on silk sheets. Jared takes the stone.

“It was good to meet you, Prince Jared,” the creature says, then Jared hears the same sliding sound that first alerted him to his presence. But this time it gets fainter. “You’ll know where to find me.” The voice gets quieter, fades away. “If you need something. Anything.”

Jared breathes heavily, clutches the stone, then stumbles out of the cave on weak legs. He will never come back here unless it’s to lead an army to kill the creature. But first, he has to reckon with uncle Mark.

“Are you sure the harvest will fail entirely?” Jared looks at his advisors in horror. He just took back his kingdom five months ago, they don't have enough reserves to get through a famine.

“This new bug, your majesty, it’s eating all the grain.” His minister of agriculture wrings his hands. “We can start buying grain elsewhere, but it will not be enough.”

“Leave me,” Jared orders. He reaches for the amulet on his chest, the one with the green glimmering stone that led him to victory. “I need to think.”

The stone can’t help him now. Its light went out when his uncle died. But Jared knows that there are more favors to gain. For more sacrifices.

That night, he saddles his horse and takes the path into the forest alone. He has no trouble finding the cave. He hobbles his horse, then stands in front of the cave. He had tried so hard to forget. But he kept dreaming. Of being held, being filled. Around him, the war had waged, he’d been alone in the middle of the storm, never resting, never being able to lean against another shoulder when the future of the entire kingdom rested on his. He woke, night after night, aching, sweating, and wanting. No matter how often he took care of himself, how many men he took into his bed, nothing satisfied him like what had happened in here. He tried not to think about it. He wouldn’t go back. But now, his kingdom was starving.

It was the best excuse he was going to get.

Jared parts the hanging leaves and enters the cave. He walks into the darkness, then stills. Listens for the sounds of movements. There’s only silence. Then he hears the familiar sliding.

“King Jared,” the dark voice says.

“My kingdom is starving,” Jared says, suppressing a shiver at hearing Jensen’s deep voice again. “I’ve come to bring a sacrifice for your favor.”

A green tentacle emerges from the darkness, beckons him closer. Jared follows.

More tentacles emerge, reach for him, surround him, pull him into the warm and welcoming darkness. Jared lets himself sink into the many arms that he knows will take care of him.

“Ah, princeling,” Jensen says. “I knew you would come back. And this time, I can make you scream.”

And he does. Over and over, Jared’s screams echo off the walls until he’s a wrung-out mess in the creature’s arms.

“Your kingdom will be fine, princeling,” Jensen says. “But I know I will see you again soon.”

“You don’t know that,” Jared protests even though he already knows he’ll find an excuse if there’s no good reason.

“But I do.” One of the big tentacles wraps around his belly, holds him tight. “You’ll need an heir, princeling, and I can give you that too.” More tentacles wrap themselves around him. “I can give you everything.”

They hold him again, slide into his hole.

Jared shudders. “I can’t—not again.”

“You can,” Jensen says. “I’ll take care of you. Always.”

And Jared believes him. He doesn’t protest anymore, just goes lax in Jensen’s arms and lets Jensen take care of him. And later, when he gets up to leave, he hesitates.

“It’s dark outside,” Jared says slowly. “A ride back to the castle would be… dangerous.”

The tentacles curl around him, pull him into a warm nest. Just before Jared falls asleep, there’s a new sensation on his face. Fingers trace his cheek, the edge of a blunt nail glides along his jaw. Jared reaches up and takes the hand. Jensen stills. Even his tentacles stop moving. Jared intertwines their fingers.

“Who are you?”

Jensen’s tentacles pull him in tighter. “Sleep, Jared. I can show you tomorrow.”

Jared smiles and falls asleep.


End file.
